1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic hammer, and more particularly to a pneumatic hammer with buffer to absorb the shock to the operator.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7., a conventional pneumatic hammer in accordance with the prior art comprises a housing (60) and a handle (62) extending from the housing (60) to connect with a high pressure air source with a high-pressure air connector (not shown). A trigger (64) is mounted in the handle (62) to control the high pressure to the housing (60) through an air passage (622) defined in the handle (62). Consequently, the high pressure air can be directed into the housing (60) through the high-pressure air connector and the air passage (622) as the operator squeezes the trigger (64). A cylinder (70) is screwed into the housing (60) and has an actuating head (72) slidably mounted in the cylinder (70). A reciprocating valve (74) is mounted on one end of the cylinder (70) to control the direction of the air flow. The air propels the actuating head (72) forwards and backwards inside the cylinder (70). The actuating head (72) impacts a tool shank (66) that hammers or cuts.
Because the cylinder (70) is rigidly attached to the housing (60), the shock caused by the actuating head (72) striking the tool shank (66) and the end of the cylinder (70) housing the reciprocating valve (74) will be directly transmitted to the housing (60) and handle (62) and subsequently to the operator. The control of the pneumatic hammer will be reduced by the shock. In addition, when the operator squeezes or otherwise depresses the trigger (64), the high-pressure air will flow into the cylinder (70) and instantaneously propel the actuating head (72). Thus the pneumatic hammer easily operates unintentionally when the operator playfully holds the pneumatic hammer. This could easily cause injury to the operator.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved pneumatic hammer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.